From One to Another
by Canadino
Summary: "You should make me your prince." Aomine/Kise


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Occasionally Aomine thinks of Kise's lips. It's a model's face, so of course the lips are full and pink and curve charmingly into a smile. He sits in class whenever he feels like going and looks outside and thinks about Kise's lips, how they smile with a bit of a crook on the right side and how they redden when Kise bites them when he's nervous. Kise uses chapstick – pear flavored, how strange – and no body makes fun of him because it's for his job. Aomine thinks about Kise's lips, and how they would taste if he licks them, how they would open up obediently when he nips at his bottom lip. Aomine thinks about Kise's lips and how they would feel next to his dick, kissing it, and around it when Kise blows him.

His imagination is a wonderful thing.

It's impossible not to be aware of Kise. From the very beginning when all his concerns involved his position on the basketball team and turning in the club application, he's heard of this model in his year but before he can envision a wonderful, big-busted goddess, he hears a boy's name and is disappointed. Momoi tells him all about it when he makes a casual comment about the kind Teiko attracts. His name is Kise Ryouta. He's got a handsome face. He's a little stupid, but he's good-looking. Aomine is in the middle of buying ice cream when Momoi shoves a magazine in his face. On the magazine is a photo of a boy around his age, a shock of blonde hair and oozing charm, and proclaims it is the Kise Ryouta in class three.

Aomine takes the magazine home and looks at it for a while, studying each feature of Kise's foolishly smiling face, before promptly jerking off to it.

Just because he likes Kise's face and enjoys imagining touching every inch of his body doesn't mean he doesn't like big boobs, though. If he had his way, he'd make Momoi's chest a national standard and maybe motorboat it for a few minutes if she wouldn't kick his nuts off. Girls are still lovely and soft and sweet in his arms, but when he's at the convenience store and sees something with Kise's face on it, he buys it anyway because Kise's face looks good with his cum on it.

Once he's on first string, he thinks about basketball more, but he can't play basketball every moment of the day, so during those lulling periods, he tries to catch a glimpse of the handsome _ikemen_ in his natural environment. He's used to Kise as his masturbation material – imaginations of him sitting naked on his bed, beckoning – and it's strange to see something behind just the pretty face. Aomine's Kise is quiet and bashful and lets him has his way with him, but the one in front of him talks loudly and ruins his pretty face when he cries. It doesn't stop him from thinking about Kise as he changes classes, that crumpled, crying face as his lips form Aomine's name.

Aomine begins to read the interviews that sometimes accompany Kise's face, and sees the same sort of stupid attitude he sees at school, but sometimes Kise surprises him with some of his answers and Aomine wonders if maybe the stupidity is just a ploy. _Readers call you a prince. Are you a prince_? I consider myself more of a princess, really, Kise says. Well, because, you know, princesses are the ones who are usually waiting to be swept up and I'm waiting too. I want to find someone that I like to sweep me off my feet! But princesses are strong too, because they're the ones who move the story along too, so I hope my fans aren't afraid of being the lovely princesses they are!

Aomine sits with Momoi during lunch, which makes her friends whisper among themselves if he likes her. It's not like that at all; they tend to talk about Kise a lot, and it's Aomine's way of gathering intel. Akashi says all he is is a stupid basketball nut, but that's not true. He munches bread and listens to them chatter about how attractive Kise is, and how great he is in sports. He's played in almost all the school's teams already.

When Aomine sees out of the corner of his eye Kise walk by the gym during an afternoon practice, he lets the ball fly right out of his hands. He makes sure to aim at the back of his head, because Kise's face is his life and he doesn't want to soil that pretty face. Kise sputters at him and Aomine quickly puts on all his charm; he doesn't want Kise to know anything and wills the boy to follow him back to the gym. Successfully, the blonde lingers at the door, watching him. He notes the focused, awed face and brings it back up to the front of his memory the next time he jerks off.

Aomine first thinks his strategy will be to act as cool and collected as he does in front of girls (which gets mixed results: some girls fall right to their knees while others, like Momoi, cackle at him and run off), but Kise quickly changes the playing field by moving up to the first string after two weeks before Aomine can put his plan in effect. Kise has a strange reverence when it deals with Aomine, which is flattering and sort of embarrassing. While Aomine has a small part of his mind filled with information on Kise, it appears Kise has done his research too, correctly buying his favorite flavor of drink when it's his turn to run errands for the team. "You're amazing, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise says, his eyes shining. Aomine can see a metaphorical tail wagging eagerly.

Aomine ruffles his hair roughly and calls him an idiot. The beauty of the situation is that Kise follows after him anyway. The thing is, though, he can't see him asking Kise to kiss him and have the model comply. "Kiss me," he'd say, grabbing Kise's shirt in his fist, and the boy would blink rapidly and open those lips in shock. Aomine would kiss him anyway – pear-flavored, pear-flavored – and Kise would scramble away and quit and everything would end prematurely. It wouldn't work, and Aomine hates himself for being such a girl about it.

Kise is talking about something ridiculous again and Aomine is looking at the spot where nape of Kise's neck disappears into his uniform. "Have you ever been kissed before?" Aomine asks. Kise turns bright red, an unexpected reaction, and mumbles that he hasn't. Have you? "Of course," Aomine scoffs. "Virgin." He panics a little inside, but Kise is stupid so he wouldn't find anything strange about the question.

Lately he finds that Kise in his mind's eye is no longer the hyper sexualized object he begins as, and as he struggles through some math homework and contemplates calling Momoi, he thinks about the fact that Kise hasn't ever been kissed before. It's unusual, but not too surprising. Models are only supposed to be looked at, after all. He wonders if Kise's ever been led by the hand before, pulled up close into the crook of his shoulder.

Aomine notices the earring once during practice. He reaches out for it unconsciously afterwards, making Kise flinch. "What?" he asks, as Kise covers up his ear. "Sensitive there?" He leans forward and blows and teases him more, and Kise whines and pushes him away. Don't be stupid, Kise yells at him. It would be great, Aomine thinks, when he cackles and shoves Kise aside, if Kise reacted like that because of him.

So Aomine occasionally thinks of Kise's lips and how they would feel against his, probably trembling and breathless. Kise is one of those hyper romantics who believes in the sanctity of the first kiss and the perfection and innocence of first loves. His lips would be soft, Aomine knows, because he's run his finger over Kise's mouth before after practice when the blonde came up to him with crumbs all over himself. They're probably softer than any girl's.

Aomine reads one of the many fashion magazines Kise has splayed on his desk after school whenever he gets his face published. A lot of the girls in the school admire him so he brings them these trinkets. He's making his rounds now as Aomine reads. The title of the photo shoot is _Prince_. Aomine pages through it bored when Kise returns.

"Do you like them?" Kise asks excitedly, his face shining. He's probably just received a slew of compliments. It's so obvious on his face. "I think they came out really good this time!"

"Prince," Aomine reads aloud. Kise laughs self-consciously.

"It's silly isn't it?" Kise asks, collapsing into the seat in front of Aomine, grinning. "They always come up with these crazy concepts and themes, but it's kind of fun, you know? Dressing up and stuff. Playing pretend is good too, sometimes." He has been beaming for a while, his pink lips stretched out to a carefree smile.

Aomine kisses him on those lips.

Kise is speechless, his eyes completely wide. It's so unexpected and sudden he doesn't have time to blush. The magazine wrinkles under Aomine's grip and the paper makes the sound of protest. "You should let me be your prince," Aomine says lowly. Not the one he admires, or the one he works to be – he wants to be the one to sweep Kise off his feet. The second bell signaling the start of after school activities sounds. "Think about it," Aomine says, sweeping his bag onto his shoulder and walks out of the classroom, leaving Kise to sit alone in the empty classroom.

[=]

Note: I have this really intense writers block funk right now please I have fics to write let me write them! I wanted to write about Aomine = Kise for once, since almost every single thing is Kise = Aomine...I wanna see the ganguro work hard to get who he wants too...


End file.
